


Everything I ever wanted

by mcqueenington



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcqueenington/pseuds/mcqueenington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn get married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, which means it probably fucking sucks. Feedback would be nice. Sorry it's so short!

The music starts. Ashlyn looks up and gasps when she see how beautiful Ali looks.  
“Wow.”  
Ashlyn’s eyes meet Ali’s and they both smile. Ali’s dad gives Ashlyn a hug. Ashlyn and Ali then step up onto the altar.

“Good evening everyone, and welcome. Today we are here to unite these two women in matrimony.” Ali grasps Ashlyn’s hand and gives it a squeeze. The pastor started off with a reading and follows with a talk about the value and beauty of true love.

“Alright, it’s time to exchange your vows.”

“Ali, I take you to be my partner for life. I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours.” At this point Ali is crying, Ashlyn wipes her tears.  
“Ash, I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. I promise to keep a sense of humor. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you.” They pull each other in for a tight embrace and pull back.  
“Now I invite you ladies to come up and light the unity candle.” Ashlyn and Ali hold their hands together and light the candle together.

“Now by the power vested in me and by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Ali puts her hands on the sides of Ashlyn’s face and pulls her in for their first kiss. Everybody stands up and claps as they begin to walk down the aisle holding hands. They pile into the limo and set off to where the reception is held.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, Ash.”

“I love you too, sweetie” They share another kiss.

“Alexandra Harris, I love it.” Ali giggles. They pull up after a somewhat long drive and walk up to the packed reception.  
They go through the reception activities, finish eating and are waiting for their first dance.

The dj makes his way to where Ashlyn and Ali are sitting  
“The song you requested is ready whenever you are.”

“Are you ready Alibean?”

“I’ve never been more ready.” Ali whispers as she gives her a peck on the cheek.

The lights dim as they walk hand in hand to the dance floor.

“Ladies and gentlemen, now on the floor for their first dance, Ali and Ashlyn Harris.” Cheers erupt around the room from their family and friends. Both grin and wave, amazed by how many people came.

They turn to face each other. Ali let’s go of her hand and wraps her arms around Ashlyn’s neck. Ashlyn grasps Ali’s hips and pulls her closer as the song starts. They start to sway to the music, staying as close as possible.  
“You’re so beautiful Al.”  
Ali smiles and whispers sweet things into Ash’s ear. Then looks back at her face to see her looking down with a tear running off her cheek.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?” Ali wipes the tear off her face and tilts her chin up so Ash will look at her.

“I… uhm… nothing. I just have never been so happy in my life.” Ali smiles widely as they gaze into each other’s eyes.”

“I love you, Ash.”

“I love you too, princess.”

Ali leans in until they’re about an inch apart, each of their eyes flicking to their wife’s lips. Ashlyn closes the space between and shares a gentle, passionate kiss. They share several soft kisses until the music subsides. Both look at each other, teary eyed but happy.  
More cheers fill the room as everyone else joins them on the dance floor. Ashlyn with her arm around Ali, parades around the floor talking to everyone that came. Both brides also cut the cake and shove it in each others faces. They finish up the night by dancing around with guests and enjoying every minute of their reception.  
People begin disperse, saying goodbye and congratulating the newly weds. Ashlyn and Ali help the clean up a little, then walk out together to the limo. Ashlyn opens the door for Ali.

“After you, princess.” She says with a smile. Ali smiles back, climbs in and pats the seat next to her. Ashlyn gets in the limo and wraps an arm around Ali’s shoulders while Ali laid her head on Ashlyn.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Ashlyn says as pulling her into a long, heartfelt hug.

“Ash,” Ali whispers “You’re everything I ever wanted and I can’t wait to spend my life with you.”


End file.
